Secrets that We Hide
by Awkwardauthor
Summary: A fanfic based by the Pretty Little Liars theme song "Secret" by The Pierces. There are many secrets in this world, and sooner or later someone will know about those secrets. A look at how Edward Cullen feels of being an immortal. R


Secrets That We Hide

**Hey guys! I haven't written a one-shot in a while, but this one really popped into my mind when I watched ABC Family's newest series Pretty Little Liars. This is not a crossover, if anyone asks, but this fic is based by the show's theme song "Secret" by The Pierces. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Pretty Little Liars. But the plot is totally mine.**

_

* * *

Got a secret_

_Can You keep it?_

_Swear This One you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

There are so many secrets in this world that we live in; humans and immortals alike. The secret I keep is far too personal for any human to know. In my opinion, I would literally be taking this secret to the grave. Ha! As if I'll ever find a way for me to die.

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I say_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

But apparently, I'm not the only one in this world who keeps a secret because there are secrets that are more dark and sinister than mine.

_Why do you smile_

_Like you've been told a secret_

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause *you have sworn* to keep it_

I saw it in her eyes on those days before she knew my true nature. She knew who I was, but she just didn't want to admit it.

_But no one keeps a secret_

_No one keeps a secret_

It's true that humans will eventually find out that our kind does exist. But then again, I've been able to hide who I really am for nearly a century.

_Why when we do our darkest deeds_

_Do we tell?_

_They burn in our brains_

_Become a living hell_

_Cause everybody tells_

_Everybody tells…_

It makes me sick when I have to show who I really am in front of Bella. It made me a living hell when I left her. She was so vulnerable without me during that time. And when I was gone, Bella found out another secret that I'd never thought would come up again in my entire existence. It seemed like the world of immortals is revealing itself to her.

_Got a secret_

_Can You keep it?_

_Swear This One you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I say_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

When Bella is with that Jacob Black, I felt defenseless. They were friends; and he reached in a level that I never could have done. Now that she knew about them, there's no reason for her to tell me about them too. So I'm not the only one who hides secrets like this.

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy_

_Are you hypnotized?_

_By secrets that you're keeping _

_I know what you're keeping_

_I know what you're keeping_

I wish that she never knew about our world, that Bella never got involved with me and my family. That when I left, I should have never come back. But when she came to save me in Volterra, I realized that I couldn't resist her. She was my soul mate, my everything.

_Got a secret_

_Can You keep it?_

_Swear This One you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I say_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

It was hard to hide away the fact that Victoria was coming back for her. But when Jacob warned us about her, she immediately picked up all those reasons that I kept her distracted: not telling her about the little argument between the wolves and my family, bringing her to visit her mother in Jacksonville…

_(Spoken)_

_Alison?_

_Yes, Katherine._

_I have something I want to tell you, but_

_You have to promise to never tell anyone._

_I promise_

_Do you swear on your life?_

_I swear on my life_

_(End Spoken)_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

_You swore you'd never tell…_

Jacob swore that he'd never tell anyone about who he was or what I am. But apparently, he had to tell a human. And who did he tell it too? Charlie Swan! Out of all the humans in Forks, Washington, he decided to tell Bella's father! I wanted to kill Jacob for making Charlie an easy target for the Volturi, even though he didn't know about my secret, nor Bella's.

_Got a secret_

_Can You keep it?_

_Swear This One you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I say_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Got a secret_

_Can You keep it?_

_Swear This One you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I say_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

_Got a secret_

_Can You keep it?_

_Swear This One you'll save_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

_Taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I say_

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead…_

Could it really be that easy for the Volturi to kill us? Even though we did win them over and saved Renesmee, I hoped that there would be a way for them to kill me. It seemed harsh, but I hated to live through my existence as an immortal. But the only reason that I'm still here is because of Bella.

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is…dead_

I still wish sometimes that I was dead, but that might never happen. I'm doomed in this eternal life and there's nothing that I can do.

_Yes two can keep a secret_

_If one of us is…dead_

This is what I get for being seventeen forever in my vampire body.

But then again, this is what I get for secrets being kept in this world.

**

* * *

How is it? This is my first song fic and I'd really like to hear what you guys have to say about this. So please click that little button below and review!**

**-moonlightoftwilight**


End file.
